iKilled you
by seddieroxxmysoxx
Summary: A sequel to SeddiexTwilight's brilliant story, ikilled you. Freddie's life has been miserable since Sam died, but a birthday wish can make it all better, he just has to do his part. Find out more on iKilled you.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, my first story, please tell me what you think. original idea is from SeddiexTwilight, and she made this a one-shot, but i want to make it a sequel. Go to her profile to read the one-shot and this is the one she wrote, i just added a few things, so enjoy and review!!**

(**Freddie's POV)**

I lay in my bed and can't sleep. I had a dream of Sam and me few minutes ago. It was a weird dream, a dream that really fazes me. The dream was in nowhere. I just saw me and Sam laughing and having fun. We talked about school and iCarly and what we wanted to do in the next show. It was like I really could hear her laugh... And then the picture changed. Again I was with Sam but now we were on the balcony. Sam apologized for telling people that I've never kissed a girl. And then I saw us kissing. It was like I really felt her lips on mine... But then suddenly everything went dark and then few seconds later she disappeared. The place she sat on... there was nothing. I was alone there... alone in the darkness.

And so I woke up confused and not knowing what that meant. I didn't dream of Sam for almost a whole year. When some time went by... I guess after six months I decided to push my memories to the back of my mind and not to think about Sam that much anymore. I thought its better it wouldn't help. At the beginning it was really hard and I couldn't sleep.

Yeah and now I dreamed of her... Maybe I'm stupid but that can't be pure chance. I look at my cell phone today is not a special day or something and it's also no special time that could have anything to do with Sam. I stand up and go to the kitchen I want to drink something. But suddenly I stub my toe on a box I look down. Right the box with old stuff in it. Today I cleared out my room because I didn't have enough space anymore. I put up the box, go to my bed and opened the light.

I don't even know what's in this box so I just open it. And straightaway the past is in front of me. There are a lot of pictures of Carly, Sam and me on some pictures is also Spencer. I burrow in this box and can't believe that this box was supposed to be in garbage or at the scary garret. There's a lot of iCarly even the blue remote control which Sam always held in her hand when we did out show. I pause for a moment. I miss Sam... I really miss fighting with her, I miss it how she always teased on me, and I miss the names she always called me.

There's also a book in this box. A book wouldn't fit in this box with the whole web show stuff. And so I take it. It's a purple book where's written on 'Diary'. I don't have a diary and I want to know from which person is it so I just open the first side.

"3rd January, 2009

So I start to write in a book (I don't want to call it diary) about my feelings and some special incidents. It's not that I don't have friends I have great one but sometimes there are things I can't even tell Carly.

I guess I'll write just one sentence everyday. I'm lazy. Okay this one is an exception because it's like an introduction. Whatever... The sentence for today is: I had my first kiss with Freddie, it's our secret and I kinda liked it (but he's still Fredweird)..."

My eyes widen when I realize that this diary belongs to Sam Puckett. I'm really surprised I didn't know that she had a diary. Maybe there were a lot of things I didn't know... things I could know about I just have to read this. I'm not sure if I should do this but I'm curious and I have so many questions. So I flip through her diary. I don't read everything just some things they look interesting.

"11th April, 2009

Pete this stupid idiot broke up with me after I changed myself, back to myself, and I only did it for him..."

16th May, 2009

The one time I come to Freddie for help without teasing him, he says that I'm just jealous..."

Now I'm kind of depressed. Sam never knew that Missy just went to that cruise because of me. I know at the beginning I really didn't believe her but when she left after she came to me... I felt horrible. And so I gave up that trip.

"27th June, 2009

Freddie and other boys love it to be right. So I really admitted that I don't have a twin sister, that Freddie is not gullible, and that he's too smart for me....but I know the truth."

"12th September, 2009

Today, Carly found out that me and Freddie kissed, i'm glad she didn't find out about how I felt about it"

"26th September, 2009

I'm depressed. Nobody wants me. First Gibby doesn't want to go to the dance with me and then when I go to Groovy Smoothie I see Freddie and Carly dancing... There were about 700 boys they wanted to go to this dance with her and she dances with Freddie. Maybe he'll finally get what he always wanted: Carly Shay. And maybe I'm a little bit jealous...(this was more then one sentence)"

I'm shocked. Sam saw me and Carly dancing? I didn't notice her. But she has got that part wrong... Carly and I danced because our dates were annoying and we just wanted one nice dance. I feel how tears fall down my face. She has got so many things so wrong and didn't really understand what it meant... Not only with this dance thing also a lot of other things. She was a lot of times so wrong...

I saw another interesting one, so I read it...

"5th December, 2009

Carly and I got in an arguement and Freddie was in between, but in my point of view, he took her side, of course..."

I don't want to read more but something let me read the last side. It's the date where Sam died. These are the lasts thoughts she had before she gets hit by this car. I read it and cry harder. I'm the reason why Sam died! I'm the one who killed her! I cry and sob and suddenly my mother runs in my room.

"Freddie! Why are you crying?" I just hug my poor and confused mother.

"Sam she..." I say through my tears but I can't finish, I just hug my mom.

On the last page was really just one sentence.

"24th October, 2010

Freddie saved Carly's life, but he won't save mine..."

**hope you guys enjoyed and please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, peoplez, here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it!! BTW, this is happening in the morning, like at 9:00a.m.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I thought i was depressed but after I read sam's words i felt dead. I could've done something, but I didn't. I wasn't crying as much after I found out that crying wouldn't change anything, or make things better, so for now i'm just laying in my bed , looking up at the ceiling and thinking about how it was all my fault sam wasn't here. I felt my eyes get heavy and soon I was asleep.

_"Fredward, earth to Freddie, earth to Freddie", I recognized that voice, it was sam's._

_"Sam? Wow, it's you, it really is you, I missed you!!" I said sounding happy in a crazy way._

_"Missed me? I haven't gone anywhere, yet"_

_"What do you mean, yet?" Then I watched as she slowly started dissapearing, fading away and I yelled after her, but it was too late._

I woke up from another dream about her, the dreams were starting to turn into nightmares. I decided to go outside and get fresh air, I really needed it. I put on my jacket since it was windy outside, and headed out. As I was going downstairs I saw my mom.

"Freddie, you're finally out of the house, I was getting so worried.." I cut her off before she made a big deal about it.

"I'm just getting some fresh air, but I will go back inside in a few minutes"

"Oh, well Happy Birthday sweetie, i'll go find something you like, is there a certain thing you would like?"

" My best friend back" I whispered to myself slowly enough so she wouldn't hear me.

"No, but thanks anyway mom" I responded simply. After that, she left and I went outside. I saw an ambulance pass by and i remembed the day Sam passed away, the worst day of my life.

I couldn't take it so I went back inside. I followed my usual schedule i had followed since she, left in the way that she wouldn't come back. I went to the kitchen, grabbed an orange, andstarted peeling it. By the time I was in my room, it was completly peeled and I ate it. I lay in my bed and hoped this entire inccident was a bad dream and I could wake up and see sam again, butI had to face the truth. I was never going to see Sam again, she was gone, she no longer excisted, I would never see her beautiful blue eyes, or her amazing, long, blonde curls. Or her smile, the one that always made my day and made me skip a beat. It was all gone now. I soon fell asleep and started dreaming about her again.

* * *

**(Carly's POV)**

"Spencer, are the spaghetti tacos ready yet?!" I yelled at my brother who was in the kitchen

"Almost, but I accidentally put the taco shells in the spaghetti instead of the other way around, so now I have to put the spaghetti in the taco shells" He yelled back, but I really didn't understand how he coul put taco shells INTO spaghetti, but I ignored him, knowing how Spencer could make impossible things happen

"Okay well, hurry up, is going to bring Freddie in an hour, and I want things to be perfect for Freddie's birthday!!" That was true. I wanted to make him happy, sice he hasn't been taking the 'sam inccident' very well, and I don't know why. I took the 'sam inccident' in kind of well since i've been going to a therapist that really helps me. I was very upset at first, but my therapist told me nothing good would happen from being upset, and it would make my life miserable. I don't think it could get any more miserable since I lost my best friend and my other best friend is suffering from depression beacause of it. Sometimes, i'm too upset and I start thinking that it was my fault sam had died. If I hadn't invited her to the groovie smoothie, she wouldn't have accidentally crossed the street without paying attention and she wouln't have died.

I got everything ready and an hour later, around 2:00p.m., I heard a knock at the door. I quickly turned off the lights and hid behind the kitchen stand.

"COME IN!!!" in yelled to Mrs. Benson and Freddie, as soon as they walked in, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, and I yelled, "suprise!!!"

I could see a bit of happiness in Freddie's eyes but not enough. We did all the birthday stuff and soon, we were on the cake part.

"Okay Freddie, make a wish and blow on the candles"

* * *

**(Freddie's POV)**

I thought of the only wish I really wanted to come true and I made it. I blew the candles. I really hoped my wish would come true, then everything would be alright. After a few more minutes at carly's, I finally went home exhausted. It was fun at carly's and I really enjoyed it. It was 7:00p.m. and I was very tired so I decided to go to sleep early. Man, how I hope my wish, can come true.

**There you have it, the second chapeter, plaese review and tell me what you think!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it, enjoy!!!**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I woke up feeling weird. I realized it was seven o' clock on a school day, but I also realized I had different clothes on. I ignored that fact and took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and headed to Carly's, to go to school with her. For some reason, I felt better than yesterday. When I got to Carly's, I was shocked. This had to be another dream.

"Oh, hi Freddie" Carly greeted me with a smile.

" H-hi ladies" I responded to the brunnette with the smile on her face and to the blonde sitting next to her wearing girly clothes. I guess it was just Melanie, yeah that's it.

"So, are you ready to go to school?" Carly asked

"Yeah, sure, let's go" I rsponded with a voice that probably gave away how freaked out I was inside.

"Are you okay, you seem kind of, weird" Carly asked concerned

"Yeah, i'm fine" I answered

"Come on you guys, we're gonna be late to school" Melanie, or whoever the blonde heade girl was answered

"Wow Sam, i've done a great job with you" Carly told the blonde

"Sam?" I asked feeling more confused

"Yeah, don't you remember Sam?" Carly asked me waiting for an answer

"Yeah, I remember her, but not the girly type of Sam or the alive one" I answered and mumbled the last part to myself, so only I could hear

"Well this might be confusing for you to get used to, but Sam wanted to turn girly, so I helped her"

I gave Carly an understanding look but I was very confused.

"Uh, I forgot something at my apartment, let me go get it and then we can go to school" I ran to my apartment and went straight to my bedroom, I looked at my calendar and I was shocked. The date of today was April 10th. My wish had come true.

**Hey guys, sorry it's super short, but it was the only way this chapter could go. Most of you might realize what's happening but if you don't read more chspters and you'll get it sooner or later. I know it's kind of cliffy so i'll try to update sooner, meanwhile, please review and tell me if you liked it or if you think it's sucky-ish. Bye, and thancks for reading!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Peoplez!!! I'm finally updating and this was quite hard, considering i needed to watch an episode of iCarly which I didn't watch, so this is what I remember and some of it is my own stuff that I put in there, please don't hate me, and I think that's it. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!!p.s. I just realized I made a lot of mistakes on the last chapter, so sorry about that.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I went over the fact that Sam was still alive and all that stuff I had made her sad about hadn't happened, yet. I realized my wish had done it's part on giving me a chance, so now, all that was left was for me to do my part. So instead on freaking out and acting like a shocked dummy, I decided to actually do my part and complete the other part of my wish. I went back to Carly's trying not to act like I was shocked or like I missed Sam, I had to act normal, like I hated Sam's teasing and like I was madly in love with Carly. Well, none of those things would be easy because none of them were true.

After I went back to Carly's and we **all** walked to school, we were at school. **(A/N no dur, i'm so stupid)** I went to our classes and I tried to act normal, and I did, well at least for the first five minutes beacuse Sam started talking to me.

"Hello Freddie how are you doing today?" she asked me... kindly

"Wow, what's going on with you" I asked trying to sound relaxed

"She wants to act more like a girl, so I'm helping her, I'm a great teacher, aren't I?" Carly answered my question although she knew I wasn't asking her

"Yeah, she's really..girly, like all dressed up in girl colors, not teasing me, and using manners, I never thought I would live to see Sam girly" I answered, even though I was lying, I had already seen Sam like this, but it was good to see the girly Sam again. Then something caught my attention. Sam had written on her diary that Pete had broken up with her, and that had made her sad. But what could I do? She was already dating him, and I couldn't stop that. I also couldn't let Sam get heartbroken by Pete. But what if she broke up with him? That got me thinking. She already liked me and if I could find a way for her to choose me over Pete, that way she wouldn't get dumped and I would turn a sad entry on her diary into a happy I had to do something extreme that would actually make her choose me over Pete, but what? I rembered today was when Sam was going to beat up the bully, and Pete was going to be watching the entire thing. The **entire** thing, that got me thinkinh an soon enough I had a plan.

"Yeah, and tonight, i'm going on a date with Pete, but i'll have to wait for him at the Groovie Smoothies, do you two want to come?" Sam said trying hard to keep her manners

"I would **love **to come, what time?" I answered excited about my plan, I was positive it was going to work, it had to, if it didn't, another sad entry from Sam and that would make Sam's death more possible and I couldn't let that happen, again.

After we all agreed to meet at the Groovie Smoothies at 6:00PM, we each went to our classes and when we had a class together, Carly and Sam talked about Sam and Pete's date while I kept looking for ways to make my plan perfect. My plan was completly fool-proof.I couldn't wait 'til six.

**(At the Groovie Smoothie)**

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you're here, I'm very nervous, what if he doesn't come?, what if he decides he doesn't like me?, what if I start being bad? what if" Carly interrupted her before she could say anything else

"Sam, calm down, it's okay, everything is going to be alright"

"Okay, if you say so" Just at that momment, the bully girl**(A/N I forgot the girl's name, if they even said it)**came in and walked towards us.

"Well, look who it is, the iCarly gang" the girl said

"What do you want"Carly asked

"Oh, nothing, ooo, fries" she said as she started eating our fries

"Hey, those are our fries that we paid for" Carly said getting annoyed

"Oh, sorry, here you go" she said as she put the fries down Sam's shirt, which made Sam annoyed but Carly calmed her down

"Don't do anything, you don't want to give up your girlyness now, I'll fix this" Carly said and she was about to stand up to the girl but I stopped her

"Don't do it, I will" I told my friends, very determined

"Okay then" Carly answered. Phase one of my plan completed

"Hey you," I told the girl

"Leave my friends and I alone, go do something useful with your life" I told her and I could tell that pissed her off

"OH, look who we have here the tech-nerd of iCarly, the weakest one of them"

"Don't talk to him like that, he's not weak or a nerd, he's just iCarly's tech person and my friend" Sam told the girl, loosing her girly cool

"Ha, what are you going to do, I could be here all day insulting all of you and you three would just be stupidly trying to fight me, but we all know y'all couldn't beat me, especially you, little miss daffodil" And Sam lost it, she went crazy and took the girl down, causing her to leave, and then she came to give us a hug, first carly then me but when she pulled away from me, I pulled her back and whispered in her ear

"Thanks Sam, you're awesome, that's why I love you" When I let her go, I could see her blushing and she was shocked. Now, I had to hope she would do her part. She waved at Carly and me and left, still shocked. I peeked out the window and saw her talking to Pete and after a minute of talking, they each went their separate ways. Had my plan worked? Then a blinding light came and I wasn't at the Groovie Smoothies.

**Hey, hope you like it, I worked so hard on it. Please review, it's not hard, you already read it so now tell me what you thought about it. Even if you didn't like it review. Please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this might turn out short and with mistakes but i'm sick, so take it easy on me. My head hurts and I don't feel good so sorry if you don't like this chapter, I didn't want to keep you waiting so here we I took so long on updating.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

It took a while for me to realize where I was. I was at my apartment. I had no idea what had just happened, but it was weird. I heard a knock on the door and went to get it. It was Sam

"Hey, Sam" I said to start our conversation

"Fredward" she replied

"So, why are you here again?" I asked but I already knew

"You know, just passing by an-" she answered but I interrupted

"Wow, so believable, Sam Puckett knocking on my apartment door for absolutely no reason at all" I told her sarcastically, trying to make her get to her point

"Fine, i'll just tell you already, I think, maybe, i'm not sure but I was thinki-"

"Come on Sam, tell me already, just let it out" I told her trying to encourage her to tell me because I knew Sam, she wouldn't discuss any problems she had to me, so I had to get the words out of her

"Well I-I-I think M-Missy" she stuttered not going fast enough

"Missy what?!" I interrupted knowing she wouldn't like that and she would just spit it all out

"I think Missy is trying to get rid of me, wait no, I know!!" she yelled at me and I tried to make a shocked face

"Well?" she said trying to get my opinion. Then it hit me. The first time this happened I didn't believe her and when I felt terrible, I gave up the school at sea trip. According to Carly and Wendy that was very sweet of me, so if I did that again and I let Sam know i gave up the trip for her, we could have a chance. BUT if I did believe her, we could make a plan together and spend a lot of time together doing something about the problem, but what would be better to do

"Well?!" she repeated eagerly wanting my answer, so I spoke

"I-I believe you"

"What?! You do, wow, thanks at least now I'm sure I'm not crazy"**(A/N some of the following is mostly space wasters, they're there for no reason, sorry)**

"So what are you going to do about it"

"Wait, you're not helping me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What you said" I was confused

"What did I say?!" I was getting frustrated

"You asked me what **I** was going to do about it, as in only me" now I understood her**(A/N space wasters stop here)**

"Oh, okay then, what are **we** going to to do about it?" I told her

"There you go" she answered, i never thought working with Sam would be hard, I actually had to say exactly what I meant. Well, I guess I was going to get to know Sam better, this probably was the right choice

"Okay, we need a plan first, so what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you were going to believe me, so I didn't plan anything"

"Oh, so any ideas"

"Nope, but if I get any, i'll tell you"

"Okay, me too, see you tomorrow" she said akwardly

"Yeah, bye" I was about to close the doors when I heard my name

"Freddie"

"Yeah"

"Thanks, for actually believing me, I appreciate that" then she did something that shocked me, she hugged me. I could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo and this hug felt....right. She let go and walked away and I watched her leave. I was going to enjoy hanging out with her, even if we were just on a mission. Sam wasn't just a bully that teased me and made my life miserable, she was the girl that was my best friend, the one I cared for the most, the one I loved. She might get in trouble a lot or not always do the right thing, but she was perfect. Perfect for me.

**Hope you liked, please review and the next chapter will come sooner than this one did, sorry about , seddie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoplez, I felt so great when I read my reviews, thank you it makes me feel so good!!! Special thanks to 'thegoodlife1', thank you for the review and everything else. So I was so happy I felt like writing so here we go.**

**(Freddie's POV, The next day at school)**

I got to school early, as usual, and started to look for her when I remembered Sam doesn't get to school early. I met up with Carly and Missy by their lockers.

"Hey Carly, Missy" I said trying not to sound disgusted at Missy

"Hey Freddie" Carly answeredbut ignored me after that. Then I realized, while trying to get rid of Sam she was also getting Carly more away from me. She wanted to be her ONLY best friend, so this was affecting me too.

"Psst, Freddie" I heard someone whispering behind me, I turned around to find Sam signaling me to go with her, so I did

"Hey Sam, you have a plan?"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a plan but it's not a good one"

"What is it?"

"Well, what if Mis-"I cut her off

"No Sam, bad plan"

"You haven't even heard it!"

"True, but all your 'what if' plans are dangerous and can get us in a lot of trouble"

"Yeah, you're right but I don't have any other ideas"

"Well, why don't we just tell Carly?"

"I tried that already and she didn't believe me"

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know" suddenly Mr. Howard came

"Are you Fredward Benson?"

"Yeah, why"

"Congratulations, you won the school at sea contest, you will go on a ship and have school on it, blah blah blah, woohoo" he said sarcastically and blew the top of a bottle

"Wow, that's great Fredweird, you get to go on a boat and learn, what fun"Sam said sarcastically

"Wait, , can I give this to someone?"

"I don't care, who"

"Missy Robinson" I felt Sam pull my arm

"What are you doing?!" she whispered in my ear

"Giving the trip to Missy so she can leave and everything can go back to normal"

"Look Fredwardo, it's very nice of you to do this but don't"

"Why"

"Because, you really wanted this and you got it so take it"

"No, then you'll be alone and missy will keep torturing you behing Carly's back, i'd rather she leave"

"I would love that but I saw how much you wanted this so just do it, i'll be okay"

"No you won't, and you know it, so just let me do this, I want to"

"This oppurtunity is a once in a life time thing, you won't get a free trip again so just do it, you'll make me feel better knowing you're happy"

"I will be happy if I stay, and everyone else will too, and what good is an awesome trip if you know the ones you love are miserable?" she stayed silent and then she gave me an approving nod, and I smiled back

"Mr. Howard, I would like to give this trip to Missy Robinson"

"Okay then, goodbye and have a terrible day" and with that he left

"Thanks" I heard Sam say behind me

"For what, it was nothing, I wanted to do that and that was my decision, and i'm glad I made it"

"Yeah, you gave an amazing trip, that you wanted"

"But I gave it up for you, and that made you happy, which makes me happier than any trip" and with that the blinding light came and I wish I could have stayed with Sam longer that day, but I had other things to do, to make her happy.

**Wow, I loved this chapter, my favorite one, hope you guys liked it and please review, i'll update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, i can't say I was busy b/c I wasn't, I was just too lazy, sorry about that, anyways here you go, another chapter, hope you like it.**

**I didn't like it but tell me what you think.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

Wow, my head hurt, wait, I had no idea where I was, everything was blurry. As soon as my vision cleared up, I recognized where I was. I was at my room, again. I checked the date and it was June 27th. That was the day I had my date with "Melanie" or Sam, whichever one it was. I still didn't know if I could believe Sam on the whole Melanie thing, she's a great liar and i'm very gullible. Well, I decided I would fix things when they really needed fixing, I had a date tonight. If there was a Melanie then I guess I could survive but if it was Sam, I had to make her admit it.I went to Carly's to clear my mind out.

"Hello ladies" I told Sam and Carly as I walked in the apartment

"Hey Freddie"

"Fredhead"

"So Sam, you ready for our date?" I asked, testing her

"Dork, I would never date you and you have a date with Melanie"

"Oka-" then I realized something. This entire wish of mine was to make Sam happy when I had ruined her day, then why was I here? How had I made Sam sad while Melanie was here? I didn't get it, but I guess I would find out, but when? Ineeded to know now, but I didn't want Carly hearing this, I needed to get Sam alone with me.

"I'm hungry" I heard a starving Sam say

"Well, go check the fridge"Carly said, trying to get Sam to stop whining

"Uggh, i'm too lazy, you go get it"

"Sam i'm not your maid and the fridge is like ten feet away from you"

"Fine" Sam stood up and walked towards the fridge

"You don't have any food"

"You're lucky i'm going to the store, i'll get you something, what do you want?"

"Get me some ham"

"Okay, i'll be back soon" and with that Carly left and I started talking to Sam

"Hey, Sam, you okay, maybe sad about something" I said trying not to be obvious but it wasn't really working

"I'm fine just hungry, and kind of upset Melanie's here"

"Well, you shouldn't be, you should be glad you get to see her"

"No, thanks"

"Well, why are you upset anyway, why don't you like her?" I asked concerned

"No reason" she wasn't going to give in easily

"Come on, there's always a reason, and there can't not be a reason, why don't you like your sister, it's not like she tortured you"

"What do you care, just leave me alone"

"Sam, I care a lot, you're my friend and I hate seeing you upset, so just let it out"

"NO, I don't want to tell you"

"Please Sam, I want to help you, tell me, what's so wrong with Melanie?"

"Melanie is little miss perfect, she's smart, kind nice, everything. She's totally different from me, I'm just her sister who is always number two. Even on things i'm good at, she always finds a way to be better than me, and she gets what she wants even when I don't. There, is that what you wanted to here!" she said, kind of anoyyed and mostly upset

"Sam, look I know how you fee-"

"No, you don't know how I feel. You don't know what it's like to always be chosen last, to know someone is better than you and that you're useless. You don't know how bad it felt to have my parents always prefer her, get on her side, and make me feel small. She always got everything, and I hated it. I wanted to be in her place, to actually have people caring about don't tell me you know what I'm going through cuase you don't!" I felt bad, I had just found out why Sam had been so sad, even if she didn't show it. On her diary she tried to sound happy, she tried to get over the fact that Melanie was better, so she didn't express her feelings, she joked on it.

"Sam that is not true, there are people who care about and Melanie isn't better than you."

"Who cares about me and how is Melanie not better? Have you been hearing what i'm saying?"

"Sam, I care about you, Carly cares about you, Spencer cares about you and many other people. And Melanie is just another girl who's just like all the other girls, but you, Sam you're different, boys can actually be normal around you and hang out with you, Sam you're unique" there was an akward silence after that and it seemed as if she was thinking over everything I had just said. Then she spoke

"Thank you, I guess I am better, in my own way"

"You're welcome, you wanna go to the groovie smoothies" I said as I stood up from the couch and offered my hand

"Sure" she said as she grinned and she took my hand. We walked all the way to the groovie smoothie holding hands and it felt.... right. It was at that momment that I realized Sam was the right girl for me. She wasn't like all the others, she was different, in a good way.

**There you have it, and it came out better than I thought it would, please tell me what you think even if you didn't like it. Together we can end world hunger......**

**for the children.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, I hope this doesn't come out bad, I****'m so sorry I had**** to keep you guys waiting****,**** so this is the first idea I got, hope it's not terrible, if it is please tell me.**** You've watched the episode so you know what happens at the beggining but I still wrote it. ****Here we go...**

**(Freddie's POV)**

Here I was tied up in between Sam and Carly, I knew exactly when this happened.

"How long was it?" Carly asked, this was when she found out Sam and I had kissed

"What?" Sam said confused

"How long did you two kiss?"

"I don't know like seven seconds"

"Seven, Eight" I answered without even thinking, like an instinct

"Oh, was it fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, you know, did you guys...like it?"I looked at Sam while she looked at me and suddenly Spencer burst in and started running to his room and came out with his banjo

"Spencer, what are you doing"

"I met this girl and I started chatting with her and it turns out she loves banjo music" and with that he left

"Well, we're stuck" Carly said kind of annoyed,weird

"No, chiz" Sam answered from the other side of me

"How can we get out, wait oh no" we fell backwards

"Well, that didn't help" then we heard the door open and slam shut, then we heard whoever came in locking the apartment

"Who's there?" Carly asked

"Carly?" the person asked

"Yeah, wait, I know that voice it's...Gibby?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing here"

"Well, my mom was at the store and she saw and they started talking and convinced my mom to treat me like she treats Freddie so now I have to take a tick bath"

"Can you two stop talking about Freddie's mom turning Gibby's mom into another psycho mom, and Gibby, get us out of here" Sam told Carly and Gibby

"Oh, right, here let me help you" Gibby helped us out and when we were all free he left

"I have to go check on Spencer, to see if he's still chatting with the girl or sadly drinking smoothies because the girl left, be right back"Carly told both Sam and I

"Okay"

"Whatever" Carly left leaving Sam and I alone. Sam sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to start watching old reruns of girly cow. I went to sit next to her

"So, what's going on"

"You were here, you should know" Sam answered in her Sam tone

"Well sorry for trying to start a conversation"

"Whatever"

"You okay, is anything bothering you" I asked, not expecting an answer

"Actually, ther's something bothering me, can you give me an honest answer if I asked you something about the kiss?" I got nervous when I heard 'kiss'

"Uhh, sure, why not"

"Well, am I a good kisser, I mean like was the kiss okay or completly disgusting, did I do good, do you regret i-"

"Wow, one question at a time"

"Sorry" she said embarrased

"It's okay, why are you asking anyway?"

"I don't know, just curious I guess"

"Okay, you are a good kisser, the kiss was amazing, you were great, and no, I don't regret it, if I could repeat that day, I wouldn't change it one bit" when I finished she was totally blushing, wow, I made her blush

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself Benson" there was an awkward silence and I was just lost in Sam's eyes and I'm pretty sure she was lost in mine. I started leaning in and after a while she did too, finally, the momment I had been waiting for since our first kiss was finally going to come, or so I thought

"Hey guys i'm back and Spencer was suprisingly still talking to the girl" as soon as Sam heard the door open she jumped away

"Uhh, I have to go now, bye Carly, Freddie" and with that she left me waiting for a kiss, I guess I'll have to try another time but right now I was being taken to another day that needed fixing

**Finally, there you have it, hope you like it, this was a hard only things left are the next chapter, the ending, and the epilogue and this story is over, so sad, well please review and tell me if this chapter totally sucked, or if it didn't.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, the next chapter is here. I'm sorry if it's bad, I was kind of down today since it was the last day of school and I had to say goodbye to all my friends, I already miss them, well here is the next chapter...**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I realized I was at the Groovie Smoothies with Sam, Carly, Spencer and a lot of other guys. I knew exactly why Sam was sad so now I just had to fix it, before it happened. Okay, so I had to give Sam a date, probably me, and leave Carly alone with her date. But Carly didn't enjoy being with her date, I couldn't be a bad friend and leave Carly sad while Sam and I were as happy as ever. She hadn't chosen him yet so I could make her choose someone else, but who?

"So we each set up a table and give the guys 20**(A/N was it 20 or 30 seconds?)**seconds and we pass on the good ones to Carly" Sam said

"Okay"

"Wait, I'll be right back" I left to find that dude Carly chose.**(A/N totally forgot his name) **After a while I found him

"Hey, is there anyway I coul-"

"I know you, you're the guy from iCarly right"

"Yeah, whatever, would you leave if I ga-"

"How is it like working with girls?"

"Don't change the subject, for ten dollars would yo-"

"Don't you ever wish you were the host?"

"No, for ten dollars please leave" I said fast so he wouldn't interrupt

"Twenty" He said

"Fifteen"

"Okay" I gave him the money and he left while I went to my table

**(At Carly's with Carly and Freddie)**

"So, who are you going to the dance with?" I asked Carly who was sitting on a beanbag playing with her hair while I was doing something on the iCarly website

"A boy named Mike, he's really funny"

"Cool"

"Who are you going with?"

"Yeah about that, can you do me a favor?" I asked nervously about to tell Carly about my crush on Sam

"Sure"

"Well, you know how Sam asked GIbby and he rejected her?"

"Yeah" she responded and got serious and stopped playing with her hair

"C-can you c-convince her to ask m-me?" I stuttered

"Wow, Freddie Benson has a crush on Sam Puckett"

"Stop Carly"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Sam is a great girl and I can make her go to the dance with you, don't worry"

"Thank you Carly"

"No problem"

**(At the Groovie Smothie after the dance)**

Sam had agreed to ask me and of course I said yes, and the dance was awesome and she seemed very happy. Right now we where sitting at a table just me and her, so perfect

"So, what did you think of the dance" I asked her

"I just have to say one thing: I never knew I could have such a great time with Fredward Benson"

"Thanks, I didn't know you were so playful and funloving, around me anyways"

"Well, today was different"

"Yeah" there was an awkward silence, then I heard her start laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked confused

"Well, I never thought I would go to a dance with you, I mean, we hate each other"

"Sam I don't hate you, I never have"

"Same here"

"So, no more arguerments?"

"I would agree to that but arguing with you is like a part of my life I really enjoy, that's how we roll"

"Yeah, I guess life would be boring without our daily arguements, that's how it we will always be, _frienemies _" I said the word kind of forcefully, I didn't want to be just frienemies

"Well, it doesn't always have to be like that" Sam said with a suggestive voice and I knew exactly what she was trying to say

"Sam, I woul-"

"Do y'all want a pretzel" T-bo interrupted while holding a stick with pretzels on it

"No T-bo" I said annoyed

"It's getting late, we should go now" Sam said standing up. I stood up too and walked behind her out the door. We walked side by side to the Bushwell Plaza since Sam was staying at Carly's. We walked in silence both of us just... thinking over things. When we were on our floor I turned to look at her, gosh she was beautiful.

"Thanks for tonight, it was a great date"

"Date?" I asked

"You could say that" she answered and leaned to give me a quick kiss on the cheak**(A/N did I spell that right?) **and she turned and went into Carly's apartment. Tonight was the perfect night, or as she called it, the perfect _date_.

**There you have it, I finally made them kiss, well Sam kissed Freddie on the cheak so technically it wasn't a real kiss. Hope it wasn't bad, please review!**

**P.S the next chapter is the finale followed by the epilogue**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for making you wait a lot, I really thought I would have more time out of school but I don't so I'm sorry about that. It's finally here the ending, sorry if it doesn't turn out like you want but this is the best I have. Please tell me what you think and how it could have been better.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

After my perfect date with Sam I was taken to another day. Not just another day, The Day. The day that would have to depend on me to turn out good. I had to do something to save Sam. I really wasn't looking forward to today. I checked the clock and it was nine in the morning, and I was still in bed. I got out of bed and took a shower and got myself ready to go. It was around eleven when I finished and I decided to go to Carly's. Sam was there since she had slept there the night before. I entered the apartment.

"Hey Carly" I said seeing only Carly

"Hi Freddie"

"Umm, so where's Sam?" I asked trying not to sound like I really wanted to see her, which I did

"She's in my room getting changed"

"Oh, so what are you planning for today"

"Well, Sam and I where going to build-a-bra and we were going to hang out at the mall and then go to the Groovie Smoothies, since we were going to be tired after all the walking at the mall, you wanna come, well to the Groovie Smoothies anyway" We were still going to meet up at the Groovie Smoothies, and on the walk home, I couldn't even think about it.

"Sure"

"Carly I'm hungry" I heard Sam say while coming downstairs. She was wearing a brown t-shirt with the word 'gravey' written all over it and a green long-sleeve shirt under it. She had on some khaki capris and a green headband.

"You know where the food is" Carly answered and Sam headed towards the fridge and got a huge piece of ham which she started eating, or more like devouring.

"Hey Sam" I said watching her devour the piece of ham, only she could do that.

"So when are we leaving?" Sam asked Carly after finishing her ham

"In five minutes or whenever Spencer finishes getting ready, Hurry up Spencer, all you're doing is driving us"

"I'm coming"

"He's not coming, I'm going to go get him" Carly told us and went into Spencer's room

"So, Sam, How are you feeling today"

"Okay, why?" She said looking at me like I was crazy

"Uh, no reason" This is going to be an awkward day

"We're leaving" Carly yells out and she walks out of Spencer's room with Spencer

"C'mon" Sam, Spencer and Carly walk out and I walk behind them towards my apartment. I really need a plan.

**(Freddie in his apartment a few hours later)**

I'm on my bed just thinking.I kind of have a plan but I'm not so sure about it.

My cellphone rings and I answer it. It's Carly.

"Hey Freddie, we're on our way to the Groovie Smoothies see you there"

"Okay" I hang up and walk towards the Groovie Smoothies. When I get there, they're already there sitting on our usual table.

"Hi ladies" I greet them

"Hey Freddie"

"Fredakins"

"You can go ahead and order, we already did" Carly told me

"Okay, be right back" I said and went to order a smoothie

"Can I have a Blueberry Blitz"

"Sure, you want a cinnamon roll with that" T-bo asked

"No thanks"

"You sure, it's cinnamon on a roll"

"Uh, i'm sure I don't want one, just give me the smoothie"

"C'mon, buy a cinnamon roll get a smoothie for free"

"How much?"

"$2.49"

"For a cinnamon roll? A single smoothie cost $2.00"

"So you don't want the cinnamon roll"

"No" I was not in the mood for T-bo trying to sell me stuff

"Fine man, your smoothie will be ready in a sec" T-bo said and I waited for my smoothie and when I got it I went to sit with the girls

"So, how was your day"

"It was awesome" Carly started "We went to build-a-bra and they had these new bras that we-"

"I don't need to know" I stopped her before she went on

"I'm tired, can we go?" Sam said

"Sam, Freddie just got here"

"It's okay Carly, we can go"

"Wait, I think I want a cinnamon roll" Sam told Carly

"Fine, i'll go get it, you guys wait here" So Carly went to buy a cinnamon roll for Sam leaving Sam and I alone. I was getting very nervous, I could feel the palms of my hands sweating and I just couldn't take it

"Sam, please don't do anything stupid, you can't I care about you we all do and your one of my best friends, and my life would be terrible without you, trust me" I said in one quick breath

"Fredison, i'm not going to do anything stupid and I know you care about me because even though we 'hate each other' I don't really hate you and I actually consider you as one of my best friends and if I were in Carly's place I know you would do the same for me"

"Oh, Sam you don't know how relieved I am to hear that" I was actually kind of in shock, I thought that she died because she thought I didn't care about her but now she tells me the complete opposite. I'm just very happy and without thinking I kiss her. A real kiss like our first. I wait for her fist to connect with my cheek, or her knee to connect to my stomach or my arm to be broken but nothing comes. She just kisses back. Then we pull apart and we're both in shock, I break the awkward silence

"Uh, y-you wanna go now?"

"Uh, sure" and we leave the Groovie Smoothies, not caring about anything else

**(Carly's POV)**

I buy Sam's cinnamon roll and turn around to leave. There I see my two best friends kissing. I should be shocked but I always knew they had a thing for each other, they were just too stuborn to admit it. When they pull apart Freddie says something and Sam agrees and they leave, leaving me behind. I better go catch up to the love birds.

**Okay guys there you have it, finally. I'm so sorry I was never in a writing mood and if i'm not in a writing mood the story comes out sucky-ish. When I wrote this I wasn't quite in a writing mood but I was getting there so sorry if this isn't the best ending. Some of you might not understand why Sam thought the complete opposite but if you don't understand leave it in the review and if a lot of you don't get it i'll make it an authors note as another chapter to the story. Anyways thanks to all of the people who reviewed and subscribed and favorited, this story would have probably been canceled if it wasn't for the encouraging reviews, thank you all. **

**Peace, **

**Nataly:)**


	11. Author's Note

**Hello everyone, I just wanted to thank all the people who read my story and reviewed, so I thought I would make this.**

**Thanks to:**

**Ashlee Seddie**

**SeddieLove4Ever**

**seddiecreddie12**

**xGirlxInxLovex**

**Lanter**

**TayyKayy-**

**And Special Thanks to:**

**SeddiexTwilight, For inspiring me to write this story**

**pancake2, For reviewing EVERY chapter of my story**

**Jimy and Steph the book lovers, For leaving nice reviews**

**randomness101-SEDDIE FAN, For pointing out mistakes in the story **

**thegoodlife1, For also giving encouraging reviews**

**I'm thinking about making a song-fic on one of Emily Osment's songs, so be on the look out for that. That's about it, so once again thanks.**


End file.
